whipped or badass
by stopmeifyoucan
Summary: Brittany is the schools badass. Santana is the head cheerleader and top bitch. Brittany had a crush on Santana since freshman and Santana had one since sophomore, because they don't know Brittany just sleeps around and Santana just dates other people. With the help of friends and family can they find out each other little secret and make there dreams come true? feberry and others
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fan fiction so ya... don't hate . lots people said they wanted to read this so lets start**

**BRITTANY POV**

"beep ,beep ,beep" my alarm goes off the third time. I turn it off and trying to go back to sleep when someone slams on my door "Brittany Susan Pierce get you lazy ass out of bed now mom told you twice already!". My sister screamed. I slowly get out of bed taking my taking my time she doesn't seem that mad she can wait. after about two minutes I swing the door open seeing a red and pissed of Bria "well good morning to you to big sis red is a great color on you" I say playing a smirk on my face she rolls her as you can see the redness fading from her face.

"Brittany just because your own little badass at school doesn't mean you have to be an ass her" "whatever I'm going back to bed" I say with a shrug. Am about to turn around when I feel Bria grab my arm "Britt don't mom already mad just get change and come down stairs...please" she said a pout. it takes me a minute to answer I'm trying to deiced between a pissed off mom or dealing with shitty school " fine i'll be down in 20" she nods and walks off man she so lucky moms mad then I would of went back to sleep.

After a quick shower I put on some clothes not forgetting to put on my leather jacket I grab my bag and phone and head down stairs. I see my mom cooking breakfast and Bria doing late homework "good morning every one wow Bria you didn't do your homework wow shocker" she looked up at me frowned then looked done. "good morning to you too Brittany hers your breakfast" Susan pierce says giving me cold plate of eggs bacon and hash browns " this is cold" I say frowning down at the plate " really well, maybe if you wake when I tell to wake you would have a nice hot plate" "sorry I was just really tired" I tell my mom "from what fucking every girl you see" Bria yells from the table "Bria watch your mouth" my mom's says " whatever" I mumble I put my plate in the microwave after its all hot I look at time I have 15 minutes before I have to go to school I quickly stuff all my food in my mouth and give my mom a kiss and poke b my sisters head and grab my keys to my motorcycle and run out the door.

I'm putting my stuff in my locker when I feel someone touch my arm I turn my head and meet a black eyed red head "can I help you" I asked " yes I'm not feeling well maybe you can help me out" she says tracing patterns on my arm I smirk at what's happening "oh really" I flirt we kept talking until before my eye catches a beautiful Latina about to walk past me. as she walks past me I can't help but admire her beauty my eyes follow her until the red head gets me out of my thoughts "Brittany look I wouldn't be mad if you were looking at my boobs other Santana's ass!" she yells I shrug "whatever look I'm not that instated in what offering any more so bye" I walk down the leaving the girl. As I walk I see Cassie Santana's cousin Cassie might not look like Santana's cousin because she's black but she's is she's just married into the family "what's up Cass" she looks up at me and smiles " hey Britt what's up" "oh nothing, when your cousin going to take up my offer for one night of pleasure" I say with a smirk she rolls her eyes "please Pierce me and you both know that you don't just want a one night stand with Santana you want more then that" she says with a smirk " so what's wrong with a fuck buddy" "a what? Brittany stop lying to yourself you want Santana as you girl and nothing less". I roll my eyes "whatever see you later" she nods and leaves to her next class.

after dealing with the annoying Irish boy that keeps asking me out I make my way to class late as always I open the door and walk inside "ahhh nice to see that you join use today I haven't seen you in a...week is it you have a lot to make up" whatever Liz just seen it to me in the mail I don't need that shit right now" I walk over to my set to see a Rachel berry in it " yo Liz why berry in my set" I asked. she turned to me and smiled " well you see Brittany you are never here a so I gave Rachel your seat" "well I'm here now so change it back!" I yell " to late now your new seat is ...ah right next to Santana" I was about to yell back but then all I could think was Santana I smirk "ok sure" I shrug and sit down in my seat. I sit back when I feel pair of deep brown eyes watching me " enjoying the view lovely" she rolls her eyes but I can see blush creeping up on her face _'so cute'_ I think " I should ask you the same thing every day I can see you eye watching me almost 24/7" "well how can I not you are one of the most beautiful girls I ever seen in my life" I say with a smirk she rolls her eyes again but I can see a small smile on her face as she faces the board I smile at myself Cassie was right when she said that I wanted Santana and not just a one night stand or a fuck buddy I will never admit that to her all I can think right now is if I really want Santana to be mind then I would have to wooh her but I don't even know if she likes me back. crap now I got another problem I need some help

I run to the lunch room and see Cassie about to go in the line I quickly grab her arm and pull into the hall way. " what the heck Brittany what got your panties and twisted" she says rubbing her arm " oh stop being such a pussy I didn't grab you that hard but any way I need your help" "with?" "um...listen...ok listen I ... you were right you always been right I do like Santana a lot and ... I need your help I need you to help me find out if she feels the same why so getting her won't be that hard" " I don't know Britt Santana doesn't talk about stuff about that a lot mostly if it's about you" she says "please" "fine ill do it" I smile and wrap in her a quick hug "great plan 'her little secret' is a go" I tell her "um ok ya her little whatever now can I eat? " she asked I nodded and she smiled and walked away " 'I hope this works'

**hope you like next one wont be short tell me what you think :) all mistakes mine **


	2. If only she knew

**Thanks for everything once again mistake are main **

**Hope you like it **

**NO POV**

Cassie walks down the hall to Santana's room. As she walks down the hall she keeps telling herself that nothing bad is going to happen. She knows how Santana acts about feelings; it's really hard to talk about them when it's about her feelings. She slowly knocks on the door she waits a few seconds until she hears a come in. She turn the handle and walks in greeted by a frustrated Latina '_great_' she thinks "hey what up with you" Cassie ask walking further in the room and sitting next to the brunette on the bed "hey, nothing much it's just this stupid homework " the Latina says pointing at the math homework in her lap . Cassie looks at the paper for a second "negative two" she says Santana looks at her with wide eyes "how the hell did you get that I got negative 2344". Cassie just chuckles at the answer that Santana gotten "ok look….." she starts off. After a minute of helping Santana with her homework Cassie was ready to talk about what Brittany asked "you know Cassie….." Santana starts "…I can't believe I had to get help from a 14 year with my math homework and I'm almost 17"sanatana says "ya I guess your right it's a little weird to be in 11th grade with you and be 14 years old but hey, I am really smart". Santana rolls her eyes, "Santana um….do you um, do you have felling for Brittany!" she blurts out. Santana eyes widen Cassie just asked her if she likes Brittany, the truth is that she does like Brittany a lot she always had, of course she thought Brittany was hot who wouldn't. Santana always thought the blonde was funny, brave, athletic, and the way she scrunched her noise is so cute, and the way she acts all badass is so sexy. "um why you ask?" "um because…I…..you…." Cassie takes a deep breath she couldn't take it any more " you know what Santana just tell me, do you like her or not? It's a yes or no question!" She yells, Santana is surprise to her like this she always so mellow "um w-wow ….I ….ya I guess, ya I like Brittany…a lot" she whispers the last part thinking Cassie wouldn't hear. "well great that means I'm done here, good night" she says standing up to leave the room "wait! You can't tell her anything unless she feels the same way… does she?" Cassie thinks about what she and Brittany talked about on the phone this afternoon

**FLASHBACK**

"_OK so all you're going to ask her is if she has feelings for me ok?" Brittany asked._

"_ya Britt I know. Why can't you ask her it's your idea and last time I check aren't you the one known to be all big and brave and stuff."_

"_I'm not scared if that what you're saying" Brittany yells over the phone. _

"_Of course not Britty I'm not say you're scared I'm just saying that you're a pussy."_

"_Man fuck you, you the pussy Brittany pierce is not a pussy." _

"_Ok whatever, anyway is that it?"_

"_Um no one more thing don't tell Santana that I like her ok even if she feels the same or not. Oh! And don't tell her that I don't like her."_

"_What I'm I suppose to do ignore her!?"_

"_What? No if you do that you're just going to piss her off just tell her that you don't know"_

"_find whatever, I'll tell her later ok?"_

" _ok by" with that they hung up and now Cassie was scared _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Um...I… I don't think so, I don't know maybe, maybe not" she answers. Santana looks at her with disbelief eyes "o...k" she said says slowly "um right uh, can you not tell her or anyone please…" she asked. Cassie didn't know what to say she just blinked a few times and open her mouth a few times but closed it. "o-oh ok ya won't say a word, cross my heart and hop to rot" she says Santana just looks at her weird like she just spoke in Chinese or something " die." She says "what?" 'Is_ she telling me to die?'_ Cassie thinks "you mean die, the saying ends, saying …and hopes to die, you said rot you mean die right?" She says still a little confuse "no I mean rot" She tells the Latina. Santana wants to protest against what her cousin is saying but she knows Cassie will make her start an argument which always ends with Cassie wining. Santana already knows when it comes to arguing with Cassie there is no win, win solution just a Cassie wins and others loses. Santana simply rolls her eyes "ok whatever just… goodnight I'm going to bed" she said putting her stuff away Cassie just shrugs said her goodbye and leaves the Latina. All the Latina can think now is _'what the fuck just happen' _with that on her mind she changes into a tank top and some sweats and jumps into bed thinking about Cassie question.

The next day Brittany is running up and down the halls looking for Cassie. She has texted, called and even emailed her all morning but nothing from the rich little girl.

After about an hour she noticed she missed her first class which she really didn't care Liz was right when she said she's never there. Right when the bell rung she ran down the hall to Cassie locker pushing everyone that was in her way. Once she was only a few lockers away from Cassie locker she quickly yelled "CASSIE!" and speed walk down to her locker "hey…." She said a bit out of breath "you haven't …answered any of my texts or calls I even emailed you" Cassie looked shocked at what she was hearing from the blonde, never in her life has she heard Brittany this commented to something like this. "Hold up, you emailed me who emails people, you must be serious about this huh?" she asked and Brittany blushes "uh... ya I guess um right what did uh Santana say does she l-like m-me?" she asked a little nervous. Cassie eyes go wide she remember what they both said about telling them about their feelings. "um I don't know" she says with a shrug " you didn't ask!" "No, no! I asked it's just that I couldn't understand her she was mumbling and whispering I tried to get her to talk clearly but ya …..You know?" '_What!" _Brittany thinks total confused at what the little girl just said "uh ya I guess well um thanks for trying…b-but can you still help me I know that this feelings thing isn't so badass of me but Bria got me thinking maybe I can stop fucking and try dating for once" "um wow ok sure" Brittany gave her a quick hug and a thank you.

As she gets back to her locker she feels eyes on her she turn around and saw that it was the girl she has thought about all day. The Latina quickly turn her eyes so it didn't look like she was staring but she kept her glare when the blond turn her head 'if only she knew' they both think as they both turn their own ways to their next class

**hope u liked it I tried my sorry it's not longer like I said exams is coming and go to pass so I'm a little of my game please tell me what you think **


	3. help you out

**OK I'm going to start say I'm so ,so , so sorry my computer just stop working right, like I turn it on then a blank blue screen comes on and then the screen goes black I try to turn it back on it turns on but the screen doesn't come on so I had to go get it fixed so I'm using a friend's computer now.**

**Right so thanks for the review and hopefully there will be more I'll take any ideas there are no bad ideas….sometimes, but anyway hope you like it**

**BRITTANY POV**

I'm at my locker getting my books out Cassie told me if I wanted to see Santana more than I should go to my classes more. So I agreed to go to the classes that I had with Santana and forget about the one that didn't have her in it which was only like two so whatever right?

Right not I'm trying to get my chemistry book out. Right when I almost got it out something icy cold splashes in my face. Some got in my mouth so I knew that I just been slushy-ed._ 'that's it hell is bout to go down'_ I open my eyes ignoring the pain, and I see one of the jocks of the football team shocked and scared like shit, I'm pretty sure he just notice who he hit. Before he could run I grabbed him by the letter he had on and slammed into the lockers "you must be fucking kidding me! You did not just hit me with that shit!" I yelled in his face I could see that he was about to pee his pants "i-I'm so sorry Pierce I didn't know it was you" he quickly said "oh really? Then who the fuck did you think I was" I asked it took him a while to answer "um uh b-berry" "Berry? Do I look like fucking Rachel?!" "n-no" "then how about you tell the truth and I won't damage you face as bad as I was planning to" I say harshly, I could see in the corner of my eye that there was a crowed of students around us and I can also see that there was a small group of some of the football players hiding in the far back "i-it was a dare the guys dared me to slushy you" he finely says "I dare a fucking dare what are you 9?" "No but it was kind of um funny" he said nervously laughing "you know what?" I raise my fist getting ready to put a dint in his face so bad not even surgery could help it would just make it worst until a pair of strong meaty arms picks me up and puts me over their shoulder and carries me away ."what the hell put me down I'm not done with that shit head" I scream "yes you are Pierce you're not hurting any of my player" damn it was coach beast. I shut up and let her carry me all the way to the principles were I see sue siting in principle Figgins chair since he left for whatever reason sue decided to rule the school.

I also see and Becky _{of cores she's here} _and Cassie, I almost forgot that in the beginning of the school year when Cassie moved down here from Canada Cassie wanted to do some filming of the Cheerios for some big state filming contest. Turns out since she was 7 she been making biography's she even had one on TV, but anyway Cassie asked if she could film the team, sue thought she was a spy or something for her aunt turns her aunt is one of Canada's best cheer-leading coaches and sues worst enemy. When sue found out how awesome her films were and how they could help her squad some twisted way she told her that the only way she can film is if she joined the Cheerios and be her little helper like Becky and film compaction and practices and make her ,her own website, that's what Cassie told me.

"What do you want sue?" I hissed "that's no way to talk to your principle is it Blondie?" she says I roll my eyes "please your only principle because you sat in the chair first if I would have sat in that chair I would have been principle" I said sue rolls her eyes and stands up "listen Blondie you're not hear for that stupid fight that just happen but we all who should get kicked of the football team by showing how manly he is by getting beat up by twiddle dumb over hear" she said mostly talking beast "your hear because my gofer says that you haven't had any commute severs and that you're not in any clubs out and inside of school" "I'm not a gofer" I hear Cassie mumble under her breath "so, you care why?" "That's the problem I don't care but seems that I'm principle I need to care. So I heard from my gofer that you are a dancer so you're going to be the new choreographer for the cheerios" "what!" I yell "and you're going to be in hair gals sing along group" she said pointing at Mr. Shue "what!" "I said-""I heard what you said ,I'm not going to be a cheerio and I'm not going to join glee!" I yelled "listen Blondie I don't give a damn if you do it or not but if you want to go to college if you might barely do looking at your grades then you will do this if you like it or not. Now get out of my sight" with that Cassie grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out the door "get the fuck off me!" I yelled at her and snatched my arm away "Brittany listen-" "why would you just tell sue what I-" "Brittany will you shut up! And hear me out!" she screamed _god she's usually so mellow _"Britt you need this, one because it's not just for college it's so you can get out of high school mostly and two you can get to Santana this way she a cheerio and in glee and I have the perfect song for you to sing when you addition today". She said very excited "Cass I don't know" "come on do it for Santana " "fine" now come on 4th period starts in like five minuets".

"Its been that long that we missed 3 periods that means the rest of mines are with Santana" I say trying not to show how excited I was. "Ya I know that's why I and you are switching lab partners so you can talk to Santana" she said as we walk down the hall "wait Berry my partner and you can't stand her". Remembering how Cassie almost beat the shit out of her by yelling (Cassie doesn't really physically fight)so much it just made me cry from laughing too much. Cassie doesn't cues so I was trying to figure out how the hell could she threaten and emotionally hurt someone like that without saying on cues word but she did and it was awesome ."your right I can't stand that loud boom box she sings every second she can and if you ask her how her day was she doesn't say 'good' or any one word thing she gives you a freaken paragraph like what the heck. But anyway that's why I'm switching with Quinn knowing she has a crush on Rachel so that will help her out. And I will get Heaven" she says with a simple shrug "wait Heaven, Heaven Jen as in I skipped 4th and 5th grade Heaven Jen?" I asked Cassie nod as we stop out of her locker "dude she has the biggest crush on you. That's so fucking cute smart people love" I teased "she doesn't have a crush on me she's older than me" " ya by like 4 months she just turn 15,3 months ago" "so it doesn't matter we don't like each other OK can we just get to class we are already 6 minutes late come on" she says and drags me to class.

We walk in the room and everyone was doing something Quinn and Rachel was partners, Cassie was walking to Heaven and I was getting ready to go to Santana. I walk to Santana and she rolls her when she saw me coming "I guess we're partners"

**SANATAN POV**

_" I guess we're partners"_ she says as she sets her books down with a smirk .oh come on this has Cassie all over this " um where the hell is Cassie?" I asked "she over there getting her flirt on" she says with a smirk. I turn my head and there she was with Heaven she's doing the part 1 of the work while Heaven staring at her like she's a love-sick puppy. " Are you kidding me? Fine I already did part 1 so just copy so we can do part 2" I say slipping her the paper

**CASSIE POV**

I look at Brittany and she's coping Santana's work I look at Santana and she's drawing in her note-book I lean over little to see what it is I'm close enough to see. I take my glasses off and clean them so I can see better, I put them back on and I see that she was drawing harts around one big heart that said _S+B_ and around the big heart and other hearts were names like '_Santana Pierce, Santana Pierce-Lopez, and Santana Lopez-Pierce _it was cute and a little crazy and a fast to be thinking about getting married. Santana closed her note-book that's when I looked away and back at my work I notice I was done "OK I guess I'm done how about you" I asked Haven for some reason I snapped her out of whatever trance she was in. "Oh! Um ya I've been done just waiting for you" she said with a sweet smile "oh OK uh I'll go get part 2 info and goggles I'll be right back" I said then walk to the table where the stuff was. As I was trying to find some goggles I can wear over my glasses someone taped my shoulder I turn around and saw Quinn "hey Quinn what's up" "oh nothing just getting part 2. You know Rach is really smart she finished so fast….you know I really like her you think she'll go out with me if I ask?" "I mean she is bi so the girl part doesn't matter but ya all you got to worry about is that green giant that been hitting on her all the time" "ya I know I can't stand Finn sometimes, but hey can we talk about this later I'll call you" she said then walked off. I couldn't find any goggles that would go over my glasses so I guess I had to take them off I go back to the table and see haven spinning in her chair playing with her hair which I thought was kind of cute "OK I got them" I took my glasses off and gave her, her goggles "thanks, you have lovely eyes by the way" I couldn't help but smile that was really sweet and a little random "uh thanks you have a beautiful smile" I said and she looked at me like I just declared my love for her, not that I have any love for her "t-t-thanks" she said and we went back to work

**SANTANA POV**

We were almost done and class was almost over and we were working in silence until I broke it "hey um I heard you went to principal office and Rogers went to the nurses what happen" I turn my head to look at her and had her natural smirk on her "oh that, well that shit head thought it would be fun to take a dare and throw a slushy on me. After I slammed him in the lockers a couple of time I was ready to punch that hell out of him until coach beast carried me to sue." "And?" "She told me that I had to join clubs and do commutes serve. So it looks like I'm the new choreographer for the cheerios" she said and nearly choked on my spit I knew she could dance I mean the girl can dance but I never saw this coming every time I see her dance I get all hot and bothered how am I going to go through something like that for an hour. "Oh well that's cool" "ya and am going to addition for glee today to" before I can say anything the bell rung and I went to my locker to get some stuff.

**BRITTANY POV**

The day went by pretty fast my last period was ending in 15 minutes now all I had to worry about was glee Cassie told me the song we were singing it was her best idea yet. The bell rung and I ran out the door to Cassie locker "hey you ready?" she asked "hell ya lets rock this fucking house" she rolled her but smiled at the same time "come on let's go"

**OK hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think and give me some ideas anyway I thought I should put in some feberry and I thought I give Cassie a little romance, HEAVEN I like that name don't you hope you like it **


	4. conversations

**Thanks for the review I'm not that excited for this chapter but the next one I'm very excited for that one and I hope you will like this one**

**Amil 10: thanks glad you liked it and Santana is going to act very interesting during practice**

**NO POV**

Cassie and Brittany walk down the hall and stop at the outside the door of the gleeks chorus room "OK so you ready?" Cassie asked.

Brittany was a little nervous, the song that Cassie picked out was a really good song and the lyrics did help her express her feelings towards the Latina "ya I think so" she says "OK so the band isn't going to play for us so we have to play the guitars OK" Brittany nodded, they open the doors and the first thing Brittany was greeted with was a what the hell by Artie

"Mr. Shue what is she doing here?" Rachel scoffed "the same reason you're here berry, to sing, oh and dance." Rachel rolled eyes and Artie spoke up "well you can't sing or dance here and you can't join! So just go and find another slut to fuck!" Artie spits out, which should have hurt Brittany's feelings but it didn't so she just laughed "OK now listen here four eyes I'm joining if you like it or not, if I don't have a choice then you don't either" "now listen guys…." Mr. Shue said " Brittany's joining if you like it or not I'm sorry but she has to" "whys the fuck is that she only wants to join so she can get into every girl in glee pants" puck interrupts. Puck always had a problem with the blonde ever since she found out about the girls feelings for Santana which was the same feeling he had for her (strong)

"OK Mercedes-no, sugar-did once not doing again, Tina- I don't really do Asians, Rachel-that's funny, Quinn- i tried and Santana- hell ya I would, but maybe a relationship too" Brittany said but whispered the last part loud enough for Santana to hear " but anyway Mr. Shue can I sing now" she asked a little frustrated" "NO!" Puck, Artie, and Rachel yelled "YES!" Mr. Shue interrupted Brittany rolled her eyes and walked over to the two chairs Cassie already pulled out while they were talking. She picked up the guitar and they started strumming

_What day is it?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've__ been losing so much time_

They kept playing while they were playing Brittany quickly made eye contact with Santana. And Cassie jumped in to the chorus

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't why; I can't keep my eyes off of you_

She hoped off the stole and walked towards Santana

_All of the that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've__ got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Cassie jumped back into the chorus with Brittany

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

She made eye contact with the Latina one more time and this time they kept it for the next verses

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

Everyone expect Artie and puck was looking at Brittany with awws as she sung even Rachel thought it was beautiful. Santana did too; she was trying to fight the tear that trying to come out. They kept going through the song as they made it to the last verse

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive? _

They finished and everyone clapped and screamed except Artie and puck but Brittany brushed it off she fist bumped Cassie and thank her

"All right guys that was awesome! I have one thing to say Brittany and that WELCOME TO GLEE CLUB!" Almost everyone cheered; suddenly Santana tackled Brittany with a big hug and whispered thanks in her ear which made Brittany shiver. Brittany turned around in the hug and she stared in the most beautiful eyes she ever seen they stared in each other eyes until Cassie cleared her throat. They quickly notice there embrace and quickly separated "all right guys let's take our seats and get started" Brittany took her set next to Santana and Cassie took her set next to Haven. As Mr. Shue started to talk Brittany zoned him out "hey um do you want to maybe want to hang out this afternoon" she asked little nervous of the Latina answer. A smile grew on Santana's face "sure" "r-really" "ya sounds fun we can maybe go to the movies"

"oh ya cool that sound cool um do-"before she could finish Mr. Shue interrupted them "Santana, Brittany is there something you like to share" "no" they both say "OK then how about you guys listen" they both nod "like I was saying Halloween is coming soon and that's when the school comes up with stuff to do, well they decided that they will have a dance which Haven will tell you more about" he said telling Haven that she could come up and talk "thanks Mr. Shue, right so like he said the staff decided to do a dance and the theme is….werewolves and vampires!" she said excitedly "werewolves and vampires this aint fucking twilight" puck yelled "shut up puck before I shave that road kill off your head!" Cassie yelled everyone giggled and snorted at what the younger girl said Haven beamed at what she said. "Um well like I was saying that's the theme and Quinn if you can come down here too…" She said then Quinn got up gave a sweet smile to Rachel and went down to Haven

"Quinn came up with a great idea that the boys would dress up as werewolves and girls would be vampires." she said jumping up and down "hell that sound like a cool idea Q, and I would look hot as a vampire" Mercedes's said "I don't know guys it doesn't sound like me" Tina said a little unsure "doesn't sound like you? Tina just last year you dressed like you were raised from the dead every day" Santana said and Brittany laugh at what she said Tina looked down and Mike rubbed her back. "Great now that we are done with that we need to talk about music and of course we are going to perform…" Quinn said "….so everyone needs to come to me or Haven about what song they are going to sing you can do solo or group you NEED to tell us what song you're going to sing two days before the 31st OK? Good, we're done Mr. Shue"

Quinn finished then they walked back to their seats. There was a few more minutes till glee was over Rachel and Quinn were talking about Rachel's top 5 Broadway musical, Santana and Brittany are talking about what movie they should see, Finn, Mike, Sam, Artie, Rory, and Puck are talking about the next game that's coming up. Haven and Cassie are talking about the dance And Mercedes, sugar, and Tina were talking about what happen between Rogers and Brittany.

At Santana and Brittany's conversation, "so what types of movie do want to see?" Brittany asked "it doesn't matter but I'm for a comedy, you?" "ya sure , now we just have to figure out what movie to see" "ya" Santana agreed they sat in silence for a minute before it hits her "hey there this movie that's pretty cool from what I heard and it comes out a few towns over at like 8" Brittany said "what town?" "Nor tails" "oh….why so far that's about a 55 min drive" the Latina asked. "Well ya I know it's just that, it's the only theater it comes out in, we don't have to do it if you don't want too we can hang out somewhere else" "no, no it's fine we can go what movie is it."

"Toxic waste" it was horror and comedy movie which you don't see a lot of, but Santana hated horror movie anything that had guts and blood flying anywhere she hated it. She couldn't tell the blond that she was a pussy when it came to horror movies "uh…y-ya OK cool what's it about?" she asked.

At Rachel and Quinn conversation, "so singing in the rain is in your top five" "well of course singing in the rain is one of Americas well known musicales it's a classic" she said and Quinn nod "what's in your top five?" Rachel asked "well um it's kind of…childish" "nonsense I bet it's wonderful like you" she said and it made Quinn blush _she thinks I'm wonderful. _"Um thanks it's um the lion king I don't like the movie itself but the Broadway musical is amazing" she said a little breathless Rachel beamed at what she said. "Wow Quinn I never thought you would like a classic kids Broadway production like the lion king, but I have to say I do love that watching that pig he so funny"

Rachel laughed. "Oh you mean Pumba, GOD he's the best but I have to I love Zazu, he might not have a big part like Simba or Pumba but he is awesome". Quinn said "you now Quinn there's a play on the lion king if you want to see it, it's a few town over it's in nor tails if you want to go" "really! Sure I mean cool when it starts?" Quinn asked "8, but we should leave at like 6:30 so we can get something to eat and because the lines start at like 7:30 to get tickets" "oh... OK" Quinn said a little confuse "So I'll pick you up at…6:30?" Quinn asked a little UN sure "yes" "OK cool so where should we eat at?"

At Haven and Cassie conversation, "I really like that idea you and Quinn came up with" Cassie said "really, not everyone seemed to like it" she said sadly at what puck said "don't listen to him he just mad because pierce is sitting next to Santana" "whatever" Haven chuckled "so you going to the dance" asked younger girl "hell ya I mean it WAS me idea, you?" asked Haven "na I'm not going I don't really like dances" Cassie said with a shrug "why is it because of your age or because you can't get a date" "neither really, it's just the whole dance thing just not for me" "oh" they sat in silence for minute " hey have you seen the movie prom" Haven asked and Cassie shakes her head "well how about you come over my house and watch it with me I know it not prom yet but it's a dance so?" Cassie looked at her with wide eyes then smiled and chuckled "sure I would love to watch prom with you how's about 8?" "ya it's a date well not a date more like two friends watching a movie but that is the express-…oh wow I'm rambling aren't I" "ya a little but it's cute so I'll let it slide" Cassie said and Haven blushed

At the guy's conversation, "that's cool Finn but I don't want to talk about your fail attempts to get berry. I'm more worried about Santana" Puck said "wait what's wrong with Santana is she alright" Mike asked "she's fine just not emotionally fine" "what!?" Mike, Rory, Finn, Artie, and Sam said "how is she not emotionally fine" Sam asked "she's falling for Pierce man!" "So if you ask me I think they would look hot together" Sam said and Mike agreed "what!? No. if she dates that slut then she'll just end up with a broken heart" "wait isn't Santana gay" Rory asked. "Ya but all its going to take is one day with me and she'll be back to straight in a split second". "I don't think it's that easy" Finn said "does it matter, are you guys going help me get my girl or not." "Na man I'm not doing that" Finn said "I'm not if Brittany found out she might kill us" Sam said "I'm good, I rather not" Mike said "fine. Rory are you in?" "Brittany said if I ever piss her off again then she was going to rip my balls and put them in my eye sockets" Rory said "what about your eye balls?" Puck asked "I don't know she never said" "fine, Artie?" "ya sure" "what!" Sam, Mike, Finn, and Rory said "I'll do it" "why?" Finn asked

"What Brittany did to me was terrible she deserves to fill the same pain as me" Artie said angrily "well it was your fault. What you said to her wasn't cool man, I would have done the same is you said that to me" Sam said "Sam's right besides forget about it, it happen last year so get over it" Mike said. Ignoring their comments he turn to puck "I'll help you man, time to get your girl"

**OK hope you like it and please review and share your opinions**

**and hanging out part and practice part is in the next story **

**again review **

**oh and the song Brittany sung was (you and me)by lifehouse**


	5. hanging out

**Thanks for the reviews glad you like the story first **

**So I think so people are confuse there just hanging out it's not a date but a date will come soon**

**Now I want to see what you think for the dance should Brittany dress as a werewolf?, Santana as a werewolf?, or both go as vampires**

**They both can't be werewolves **

**….hope you like it**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Santana yelled "what, what's going did you hurt solider" Cassie said busting in the room worrying about her dog "why do you bust in here not even caring if I'm ok?" Santana asked "because….you're a big girl you can handle yourself. Now answer my question DID. YOU. HURT. MY. DOG" she said the last part slowly and more serious. "No one hurt your fucking dog!" she yelled "then what wrong?" "Me and Brittany are hanging out to-day we are going to the movies and I have no clothes to wear." She said extremely frustrated "aren't does clothes over there" Cassie said in a sarcastic tone pointing at the closet full of expensive clothes. Cassie looked at Santana and she knew she said the wrong thing "OK smart ass I'm not playing around either you help me or go!" she yelled a few moments later the younger girl answered "ok" she said walk towards the door and Santana's mouth almost drooped "Cassie" she said in an almost begging tone

Cassie s turn around with a big smile on her face "ha got you. Come on Santana I will never leave you hanging on a date you know that." "It's not a date" she explain "oh really? Then what is it?" Cassie said with a smirk "we are just hanging out…as friends" "ya OK. Now let's see….name two colors that look sexy on you" "um black and red." After a few minute she was given her clothes "there you go black skinny jeans with red and white converse,red v-neck t-shirt, and a black beanie now put them on no questions" she said as she sat on the bed and grabbed the closes magazine and started flipping through the pages. Santana got dressed, when she was done she looked at her self in the mirror and she had to say she looked hot "wow" she breath out "wow is right... this magazine sucks" Cassie said not noticing the Latina appearance. Santana coughed to get her attentions

Cassie whipped her head around to see Santana "wow you look better than I thought you would"

"thanks"

"so when is she picking you up?"

"about 10 minutes"

"OK well I'm going to go get dress" Cassie said jumping off the bed

"whoa where are you going"

" oh today Haven asked if I wanted to watch prom. I guess that some type of movie. anyway she wanted me to watch it with her so I can see how awesome a dance can be "

"ohhh what you going to wear on your date" she said teasing her cousin "really... you really going to go there" Santana rolled her eyes and all Santana can think is '_smart ass_' the door bell rung "whatever that's Britt see later" they said there goodbyes

"hey sant-" she stops what she's saying when she sees what Santana was wearing it was so normal but hot "you look great" she blurts out and they both blushed "thanks, you do too" she said looking at the blonde in her white skinny jeans, yellow neon t-shirt,yellow neon shoes, and a white hat for some reason every ones doing two color today "um thanks Bria helped me pick it out she said ripped jeans and a band t-shirt wasn't a good appearance to make when your hanging out with the head cheerleader" Santana chuckled "ya well Cassie helped me with this outfit" she said as Brittany eyed her up and down "well i look great you look amazing i say we should go and show it we?"she said sticking her hand out, Santana giggled and nodded and took Brittany hand

* * *

Rachel and Quinn sat down at the table they sat in silence until the waiter came "good evening I'm your waiter today my name is Kevin, but you lady's can all me Kev, can i start you off with some drinks" he said "um yes, I'll have a coke" Quinn said "and I'll have an ice water please." Rachel said "OK well I'll be back in a few with those" he smiled and walked away

"so..." "you know Quinn i am glad that you agreed to go to this show" "i am too" "so what are you getting to eat?" Rachel asked "um the bacon cheese burger, you?" "I'm just going to have their famous vegan burger" Quinn nodded "so...what are you going to sing at the dance" Quinn asked

"well I don't know yet put i think I'm going to do a slow song something sweet and remembrance" she answered.

"oh well I hope you can save me a dance when your done" Quinn asked

"oh Quinn I would love too..."

Quinn smiled "but Finn called me when i got home and asked me to the dance"

"oh..."

"but I didn't say yes"

she Quickly said and Quinn expression changed "but i didn't say no either" and it changed again " I'm just not sure Finn, he's sweet and caring but I'm just not sure so i told him I'll think about, can i say the same for you?" "sure Rach anything for you take all the time you have" Quinn said with a warm smile "thank you" and with that the waiter came to take their order

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

Me and Brittany were riding in the car in silence "so-" she started then my phone rung i looked at and saw it was Haven why would Haven call me "hold that thought Britt" "**hey Haven whats up" "hey Santana, nothing much it's just that um you know Cassie coming over right?" "ya i know she told me, so is that why your calling?" "no.. um its just...I'M SO FUCKING NERVOUS! It's just that she'll be here any second now, even if it's not a date I'm nervous. i really like her you know?" "Haven listen i already know about your big ass crush on my cousin, you did ask me a bunch of stupid questions about her last**** year"** Santana said and there was silence for a few then she counted "**listen Haven, i like you i think that your good for Cassie and i don't say that a lot... Haven i don't let a lot of people in Cassie life, she has problems that she has to take care off with medication and they are very rare problems. And she needs people in her life that will understand her problem. And wont run away when she goes crazy and hurt her because Cassie has been hurt a lot by family and friends, and i promised her when she came to Lima that she would never get hurt again. so that why i say go after her and don't be nervous because i know Cassie likes you, ok?" "ya ok, thanks Santana you the best by and have fun with Brittany ok?" "ya ok you to bye" **with that i hung up "so what's up with Haven and Cassie?" Brittany asked " i don't know Haven's nervous, Cassie's clueless and ya.." i sighed and Brittany bust out laughing " it's not funny she really likes Cassie and Cassie is really that clueless" "i'm sorry b-but that kind of funny and cute, and Cassie not that clueless she knows that Haven likes her she's just weird i guess" she shrugged "well maybe we can talk to Cassie about it" i said. We made it to the movie 10 minutes before it starts. We walked in side "do you want a drink or something" Brittany asked and i nod we walked to the counter and meet a face from school it was a pretty 11th grader red hair black eyes and pretty big boobs "welcom- oh hey Brittany" she said not even knowing i right in front of her "hey, um can i have two large diet coke, a super lager popcorn, with dots and red hots" Brittany asked not even responding to her flirting "so Brittany what movie are you seeing?" she asked putting her hand on Britts. Brittany moved her hand when she saw me frowned which made me smirk seeing the red-head frown "toxic,and did you not hear what i just ordered" Brittany said it caused my smile to grow wider" "oh right..." she said filling up cups and getting candy "...I'll get that for you" as she was getting popcorn she decided to open her big mouth "so Britt-Britt after you done with ms head cheerleader over here how about you and me go watch a movie in this privet room up stair where we can watch it" and that's all it took for me to almost jump over the counter and bet the shit out of her. then Brittany pulled me pack before i could "thanks but no thanks can i just have my food?" "sure" she said giving her our food

we walk to the room where the movie is play lucky it started just in time " come on" i whispered pointing at the two sets in the back. We sat down and the movie began

**middle of the movie**

i was so fucking scared it was funny at first but now it's just fucking scary there are killer clowns and guts and zombies and brains and men with chain saws ever 'm this close from shitting in my pants "hey are you alright" Brittany asked putting her hand on my knee "n-no" " you want to go" i nod then Britt grabbed our stuff and we walked out the door "hey im sorry i didn't know you didn't like scary movies i just wanted to hang out" Brittany said sadly "no I'm sorry i should have told you but hey its 8:45 we can still have fun want to go skating i saw the sign on the way her it doesn't close till 10:30" "ya sure i love skating" "cool come on"

**10:00 **

we've been skating for an hour or two and im so tired Brittany has worn me out. she was awesome skater she did trick like skating back words spinning she even did the Russian dance on skate i didn't think that was possible she even did a flip "hey san you ready to go" "yes please I'm so tired" Brittany chuckled she help me tak of my skates and she gave me the car keys and told me i could sit in the car while she put them away.**  
**

i sat in the car and played some music a few minutes after Brittany came in the car "well that was fun" "ya it as how did you do all those tricks" i don't know practice i guess me and Bria use to go skating almost every day so ya... but speaking of practice you know I'm choreographing for Cheerios remember?" "um ya" "well lets just say sue told me i need to do some thing mouth-watering sexy so watch out Monday" shit " um uh o-ok" we were in silence the ride back home

we were at my house

"thanks Britt i had a fun time"

"you welcome San me too"

i smiled and she smiled i didn't know what to do next should i ask her out or get out the car and say good-bye

i kiss her on the cheek "by Britt we need hang out like this move often huh?

"y-ya we should um good night San see you tomorrow" she said as i got out the car

she drove away. walked in the house as walk in the house i go in the kitchen and get a bottled water walk to the living room and

OH MY GOD...

**TO BE COUNTED **

**hoped you like it what do you think happened **

**and remember to pick who dresses up to be who for the dance **

**sorry its short**

**please review **


	6. we'll see

**SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LAST ONE, I DIDN'T GET A LOT OF REVIEWS :( BUT I HOPE THIS WILL **

**PLEASE REVIEW ON WHAT BRITTANA SHOULD GO TO THE DANCE AS WERWOLVE OR VAMPIRE **

* * *

**OH MY GOD...**

that's all I could think looking at what was in front of my eyes there was popcorn all over the floor and the TV was on. Right when I was about to call to see if any one was home I heard a small sneeze I look around and notice the were to people on the couch I look closer and notice it was Cassie and Haven, both asleep Haven was laying on top of Cassie with...OH MY GOD! with no shirt on just a hot pink bra on but Cassie had all her clothes on.

I take my phone out to take a pic. After a few pics I put my phone back in my pocket and flicked on the lights then I coughed loudly enough to wake them up.

"Santana!" Haven said falling of the couch while covering herself "what are you doing here" said still covering herself. Right when I was about to answer I heard Cassie wake up. "mmmm. Santana hey, you have fun" she said in a sleepy voice "I could ask you the same" I try to say in a stern voice trying not to laugh. She sat up and look at me with confuse eyes I point my eyes to Haven still standing there arms covering her chest and face red as can be. Cassie look at Haven and chuckled " OH, well I can explain th" she cut off by beeping sound "I'll be right back" she said and walked up stairs.

I look at Haven who is still red we were silence for a while then I decide to break the silence " you know Haven when I said go after her I didn't mean like this" I chuckled. Her eyes went wide "wait-what, we didn't"

"here you go" Cassie said coming down stairs with a dark gray shirt in her hand. Haven took it out of Cassie's hand with a small thank you, "you want to stay a little longer and watch a movie or..." she trailed off "NO!...I mean no I think my brother might need me to get his fuck out of the house so I'm going to go, see you Monday?" she asked "err yea see you Monday" she said and quickly walked out the door. I couldn't help but burst out laughing "oh my god what the hell happen and why was she just in pants and a bra" I laughed "nothing happened" "Cassie don't lie what happen" "fine well were at her house"

**FLASH BACK AT HAVENS HOUSE**

_They were sitting on the couch watch the movie prom Cassie was almost half asleep and the movie just started. After a few more minutes in the movie they heard a loud thump on the door and some one shaking keys. "what was-" before she could finish two people burst in the door making out trying to undress them self's. "what the-" "mm babe some kids are watching us make it stop" the dark head girl said quickly the a guy with dirty blonde hair much like Havens turned around "oh! hey baby sis how's it going" he asked giving his sister a hug and Haven just rolled her eyes "awww this isss your baby sister" she said pinching her cheek which Haven really did not like "errrr yea um babe how about you go to my room and freshen up huh?" he said "sure baby don't for get about mmme" she said walking to go up stairs "oh.." she stopped in middle of the stairs "nicccc meeting you cute" she said and ran up stairs "cute my ass!" Haven yelled 'umm so who you friend" her brother ask "cut the shit who the hell is the chick and why you drunk" "please sis don't act like this doesn't happen a lot besides you no the drill I bring someone home you leave for a while so I can get a good fuck then come back wake me up and get this chick out of the house" he said._

_"Jacob I have a ge-" "listen sis I'm sorry but I have a hot chick up their naked waiting for me so I see you when you get home, love you" he said quickly and ran up stairs "ass!" Haven yelled "come one" Cassie said grabbing her hand and the movie walking out the door "where are we going" "back to mines"._

_They arrive at the house they walked in and Cassie pop the movie in " you want a drink" she asked "sure" she turned of the lights and went in the kitchen. she came back with two grape sodas "here" she gave one to haven. _

_They sat in silence for about 15 minutes "Cassie listen I'm sorry about-" she cut of bye Cassie putting her hand on top of hers " its ok, really, lets watch the movie" she nodes. Haven picked up her drink but stilled notice her hand on hers and without noticing she her drink was all over her "shit" "what" "I got my dink all over my shirt you think I can borrow one of yours or Santana's?" "um I need to clean my clothes and san room is locked so, no but um I can put that in the washer so you don't walk around all sticky. You don't mine being shirtless until your shirts clean do you?" "um no I guess not, thanks"._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"after that I took her shirt to the washer and dryer we continued the movie and we... we fell asleep" she said "ok, so why is there popcorn every where" I said pointing at the popcorn on the floor " I seriously forgot" she shrugged "ok..." I sighed "lets just clean this up and go to bed before mom comes home."

we cleaned up the mess and head to our rooms. I get the keys to my room out but right when I was about to put the key in I notice that door was already unlocked but I was pretty sure Cassie said it was locked. I walk down to Cassie's room and knocked on her door once I heard a come in I open the door "hey, you ok?" "yea it's just you said that my door was locked but it's not" "really? My mistake" she said with a smirk "your such a perv" I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

* * *

Monday finally came around and I was tired and scared. I was tired because it was 5 in the morning and sue made practice an hour longer. I was scared cause Brittany was our new choreographer. now I'm in the car with Cassie pulling up in the school parking lot. we got out the car and went to the filed and right there I saw Brittany and some brunette talking I rolled my eyes and walked over there "oh hey Santan. I was just telling Brittany how happy I was that she was helping us" she said "yea were all happy, why aren't you running laps?" I asked tilting my head with a smile "oh well I finish my laps early so I thought I come over and talk to britty" _'Britty! oh hell no' _"oh well I think it's not fair for you to be the only one not running laps so go do 20" I say with a devilish smile "I already did my laps!" "well to bad, that's what you get for trying to do stuff early, now go before I make it 40" she huffed and rolled her eyes and stormed away.

"wow, your extra hot when your jealous" Brittany said "I'm not jealous, just tried cause sue made practice an hour early" I said brushing my fingers through my hair "whatever you say I'm going to go set up my I pod" she said and walked off.

* * *

**BRITTANY POV**

I'm trying to work Sue's stupid ass stereo it's not working I hooked up my iPod to but the I turned it on but nothing coming out I look around and saw Cassie putting up her camera and laptop "Cass!" I yelled. She looked up and ran over to me "huh?" "Sue's crap wont work can look at it" she takes a look and a few minutes later she got up "its shot" "how? sue said it was new" "please the only new thing about this is the knob that been replace last week, other than that this is old as crap" great "what am I going to do now" "you can borrow mine it's not big its portable size but it's pretty loud" "thanks."

Minute later she came back with a small white stereo. I plug my I pod in and the first thing I heard was blast of loud music come from the stereo "damn Cassie" "you're welcome" she said walking away.

* * *

** SANTANA POV**

"ok girls lets start" I yelled every on came in the middle of the filed "ok Pierce lets start" I said throwing her a wink "ok girls well sue said she wanted sexy so we are going to give her sexy" she started to sway her hip and moving her body to the beat it was so hot I just wanted to ugh! she humping the air, now I don't think I can make it.

after movement after movement, step after step I was already all hot and bothered I'm pretty sure my panties are soaked so are my spanks "and then your get the person next to you and grind on each other like ummm Santana can I use you" the only think I can think is 'you can use me all you want' but I just nodded "ok well you grab the person next to you and grind on them to the music" she started to grind into my ass, as she did it she whispered in my ear "keep up" I quickly nodded and followed her movement a moaned came from on of our months but we were to into the dance to stop as we kept going until some one coughed we both stop and blush came to our faces "um can we continue" the same brunette said rolling her eyes. Then Brittany coughed "um y-yea um that's all hit the showers" I grab my stuff and run the locker rooms before so one grabs my wrist all I could see was dark blue eyes stare at me then she finally opens her month "um d-do you want to-" "Brittany sue wants to see you in her office" Becky interrupted "um ok, I'll talk to you later" I nodded and walked in the lockers.

once I'm out the shower I notice that no one was around I quickly got dress once I was done I walked out the room and to my locker. I open my locker and I hear someone cough I turn and see the same brunette "can I help you" I asked "are you and Brittany hooking up" "err no "good, lets keep it that way" she said and before I could say anything she was gone 'that's bitch be crazy' I think I grab my books and slam my locker shut.

* * *

I walk in the class room and the first thing I see is Brittany the teacher yelling at each other "all I'm saying Liz is that you can't just change my seat when you feel like what the hell is you problem!? First you give my seat to berry then you give to fucking Puckerman" she yelled pointing at puck who is now in her seat with a smile on his face. 'wait puck' "Brittany I told you last week I said if you miss one more day I will change your seat" "what the hell that doesn't count I was in principles office" "well to bad you sitting by Artie "got to be kidding me" she said storming over to her seat next to Artie. I slowly walked to my seat next to Puck to see him smiling at me "hey Santana how was your weekend" he said with a smile "um fine" I said turning back to the teacher. I could feel on me the whole time he was freaking me out "so um what are you going to sing at the dance? Are you singing with anyone? And do you have a date? And-" "hold up..." I stop him with my hand "what's up with all the questions this aint a game show" "I j-ju-" she stopped him again "and to answer your question, no I have not, I don't know, and no I don't so if you don't mind I'm going to do the thing that I came here to do, learn" I said and from the corner of my eye I could see his OH MY GOD his face it's so fucking sad.

I turn around and see Brittany with a smirk on her face looking at Puck she must have heard what I said

* * *

**BRITTANY POV**

I heard every thing that Santana said and I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face "in the corner of my eye I saw Artie with a smirk on his face "what you smirking at tool"

"you"

"may I ask why"

"because you think your winning" he said "what?"

"you think that Santana acutely wants you" he laugh "um I know she wants me it's Puck she don't want"

"whatever Puck deserves Santana, not you, you'll just make her life a living hell"

"I'd make your life a living hell! Who the fuck do you think you are saying I'm not good for Santana, Puck couldn't keep a relationship if his life depended on it"

"whatever, you can never her Puck is going to win you couldn't win if you tried" "she's not a fucking prize you tool I'm not playing you sick game to see who would win Santana's hart" "fine lets just say we'll we who wins Santana hart" "I'm not into your game" "it's not a game or a bet we are just going to see, deal" he said sticking out his hand "whatever" I said the bell rung I got up went to my locker.

* * *

**NO POV**

The day went by fast and it was time for glee. every one we in the chorus room talking until Mr. shue came it the room clapping "ok guys I have some good news" "is it that we don't have to sing at the dance" Brittany asked "um no Brittany you still have to sing but I just got back from a meeting and they informed us that we don't have enough money to have the dance" "what!" Quinn and Haven shot up "calm down you guys they said the only way we can get the money is if we have a fun raiser is that our lesson for today 'fun-raiser-ideas' and ideas" then the whole room went quiet. a minute later Tina hand shot up "yes Tina" "um why can't we have another bake seal" "NO!" the whole room yelled "how about a car wash" Puck said. "We had that last time, and my car got busted when it happen" Kurt said look at Mercedes "damn I said sorry" she said. "Why can't we get sugar and Cassie to pay for the dance there the riches ones in here" Sam said "I don't mind only if Cassie pays for half" Sugar said looking at Cassie. "NO!" She simply said "why" sugar and Sam said "because I'm not going to pay for a dance that I don't want to go to that's a waste of time and money" well that's mean" Mike said "not really" Cassie said.

the spent the next the next 20 minutes spit balling ideas "how about we have a telethon "NO!" Cassie said "didn't we do that last year and ending up taking care of zizes diva and 7 people coming" Santana asked "yes" Cassie said "are you and Cassie and to disagree and comment to every thing we say?" Rachel asked "no" they both answered "well we got to think of something guys" Mr. Shue said "oh, let's have a carnival. I never been to one before, that's like child hood dream, let's do it, I'll pay for everything" Cassie begged "I don't know Cassie" "why I mean there no money problem there all you need to do is buy all the stuff just write down a number and I'll right a check "

"Cassie its just I don't want to take your money" he said "you had no problem taking sugars" "its different can't you and sugar pay 50,50 for it, it could be over thousand dollars I don't want you to pay for that on your own" he said "I could pay for half I'll have to talk to daddy first it's going to take a while he's on the other side of the world for a meeting so the check going to come a little late" Sugar said "you see Mr. Shue sugar lives on her dad's money I live off my inherited money. So what I'm trying to say is that I can give you the money right one the spot" "I don-" "god! Just take it" Kurt said "fine I'll text sue."

A few minutes later Sue was in the room giving Cassie a stare down "so I see my little gofer want to take some responsibility what was this your aunts way of ruining my squad? " "One I'm not a gofer two, I haven't talked to my aunt since I moved down here" sue nod "how much money are you offering?" "how much do you want?" "how about I write a number down" she went over to the piano and wrote down a number and gave it to Cassie, Cassie looked at the number "ok, I'm pretty sure it doesn't take 100,000 dollars to have a high school carnival" she said "fine, how about 50" "fine" "Cassie!" Santana yelled but she ignored "here" she said taking out a wade of cash "what the hell" every one said "why do have 50,000 dollars in your bag" Mike asked but Cassie just shrug right when she was about to give Sue the money she froze. "you know what Sue I'm not going to give you the money" "what!" "here the deal right down every thing you have to get next to the price and I'll give you the money for all of it" she said "fine, I'll give it to you by tomorrow" and with that she left "well looks like we have a carnival" Mr. Shue said

* * *

The day was the same as yesterday. They were at lunch at the gleek table talking about the dance and the carnival and Santana was yelling on how no one stop Cassie from spending over a thousand dollars "I'm just saying tha-" she cut of by a piece of paper thrown in Cassie salad, she opened It up and was met with a long list of rides, booths, and other stuff and prices next to them. She quickly add them all up and spit out her salad "GOD! this is almost 80,000 dollars" "I told you!" Santana yelled "can you afford that without going broke" Brittany asked "yea" "then what's the problem" "nothing I guess. She wrote a note

_Dear gofer,_

_here is everything I want it would have been more but I know a guy I planning to have the Carnival in 3 weeks_

_ so get ready, I'm making you the boss of_ _any thing that goes wrong it's on you _

_any concerns talk to yourself _

_sue_

_ps. tell baby-mama to com to my office_


	7. yell and tell

**updating is bad for me now a days need a new computer. anyways** **TBC.. **

* * *

_ps. tell baby momma to come to me office_

Cassie frowned down at what she was reading she couldn't believe would put all this on her. "what does it say" Mike asked "oh um it say that I have three weeks to put together the fair." she said with a shrug "**YOU?!**" Santana asked "oh and Quinn, Sue wants to see you in her office" she said ignoring Santana question. With that Quinn got up pat down the cheerios skirt and walked out of the lunch room.

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

To day was a eventful day I got in a fight with Cassie over the carnival, Puck has been following me all day being out of character, and I hasn't seen Brittany all day, which was very disappointing.

I'm walking to my car when I see the blonde I haven't seen all day and a smile suddenly grows across me face "hey stranger" I say standing in front of her she look like she's nervous "hey" "I haven't seen you all day where you been?" I asked "I went home" she said, there was some thing behind her back I could tell because she had her arms behind her back "um ok what behind your back?" I asked "um.. how's your day been" she said ignoring my question. I give her a strange look "oh well me and Cassie got into a fight oh and Puck keeps following like some crazy ass stalker and-" "here" she interrupts me by shoving a flower in my face, I pull her hand back a little bit to get a better look it was single beautiful lavender rose, it made me speech less "um w-wow Britt it's.. w-wow" "um right so um thanks I er, my mom likes roses so she has this rose garden in the back yard. when I got home I went in the back and saw all the roses and I remember all the meanings my mom told me when I was little and I'm not good with expressing my damn feeling so this kind of helps." She rambles "really? What does it mean" I asked "that some thing for me to know and you to find out."

I rolled my eyes at what she said right when I was about to answer she said bye and kiss me on the cheek and I couldn't help but let my smile grow wider.

I walk into the kitchen and filled a small skinny vase and filled it up water and put the single rose in the vase I stared at it long enough not to notice that my mother was standing right there look at me with a smirk on her face "Mija?" "yes" where did that beautiful rose come from?" she said stroking the peddles "do you have a girlfriend I should know about" she asked with a smirk still plastered on her face" "n-no, why?" "well for one your smiling so fucking big that you might blind someone and you have a rose" she said pointing at the rose on the table "it was gift from a friend" I say walking to the couch where I see solider(the dog) sleeping on the couch "I friend huh?" she asked "yes mother a friend I can have those right?" "of course mija I just want to know who this rose giving friend is, is it Puckerman?" "mom you know I'm gay" "yes I know I'm just saying that not going to stop him from liking you. I mean come on Santana your a Lopez us Lopez's are hot" she said with a proud smile and I couldn't help but laugh "now tell me who is this _friend_ of yours?" "its-" I was interrupted by loud snoring I look down to see it was solider sleeping like a baby "what the hell why does this dog snore so loud? he's never done that before" I say "I don't he kind of just stared that a few days ago I think it's old age, but ant ways you were saying" "oh well it's just some girl" "ohh and is this girl by the name Brittany S. Pierce" my ask all jumpy "er yea how do you know that?" I'm seriously starting to think if my moms a stalker "oh well Cassie told" of course "well more like I forced her to...but that's not the point. I did some thinking last night and I remember I think me and her mother went to college together" "rea-" "sorry I late I had some extra stuff to do for the cheerios" Cassie said sitting her stuff down "don't worry about I was just telling Santana about how Brittany's mom and I went to college together" "cool" she said waking to sit next to me and the dog on the couch "anyways continue please" I said "oh well meet her in fresh men year of college and we quickly became friends we inspirable. I think it was our junior year of college when everything changed for us" she said chopping tomatoes with a smile on her face "what happen" Cassie asked well we had to spend Christmas break at campus because of a snow storm and we were with a lot of our friends partying drinking and having fun on Christmas eve. Every one was drunk me and Susan were pretty drunk but sober enough to think straight and not do any thing stupid anyways some guys dared us to kiss and I for on never back down from a dare and everyone already knew Susan was Bi so it didn't matte-" "whoa hold up are you saying that you kissed Brittany mom?" I asked with a disgusted look on me face "if you listen Santana" "ok ,ok back to the story" "like I was saying her being Bi didn't matter so I dove in and kissed her and that simple kiss turned in to a simple make out and that simple make out turn into me waking up on Christmas day naked rapped around Susan Pierce" she said smiling with a shrug. my mouth dropped to the ground while Cassie was rolling on the floor laugh her ass off, she really thinks this if funny my mom slept with my future girlfriend's mom "OH MY GOD THAT'S NANSTY! Why would you tell me that?"

"Because one day we will meet again and it might be awkward and I don't need you asking questions' she before she announced dinner was ready

* * *

" I don't know Q maybe it means friendship?" I say to Quinn who was sitting on my bed. I invited her here so she could help figure what the flower means

"maybe it means 'I like you'." she says

"why would she give me a flower that would mean that?" "I don't know mmm let me maybe because she likes you" "no I don't think so..." I said shaking my head "your kidding right Santana the girl practically drools over you" Quinn stated and a small smile grew on my face "besides why don't you just look on the internet" she said "Cassie said the internet was down" "oh" we sat in silence for a while. "So... how's you and man hands doing?" I asked "ok I guess and can you not call her that-" I mumble I quick sorry . then she continues "-any ways I really like her, but so does Finn that's way she won't go to the dance with because she afraid she might hurt Finn." She say with a sad face, she looked like she was going to cry "Quinn, listen Rachel would be so lucky to have you, you are awesome, amazing... and you know what fuck Finn he can find happiness somewhere else. Rachel's your happiness let him find his own" she looks up at me and gives me a smile and a hug and whispered thank you in my ear

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER NO POV**

Santana was at her locker getting her books out when someone slammed her locker shut "what the fuck" she yelled. She looked up to see Puck with a smirk on his face "what the hell puck you trying to chop me fucking hands off you asshole!" she yelled "I'm sorry babe maybe I can make it up to you by taking you to breadsticks tonight" he said acting more like himself "you kidding right? Listen Puckermen I don't know if you notice but I'm gay with a capital G, and no one can change that"

"I think I can" he said and pressed his lips on Santana's and in response he got a slap in the face "what the hell!" he screamed in pain "ass!" she yelled while walking away.

Brittany saw what Puck did and he didn't like it one bit. She just wanted to hurt him and make him pay but she had a better Idea but that was for later.

She was now at her locker putting her books back it was now the end of the day and she was ready to go home but first…

She walked over to Santana locker where she saw the Latina putting away her books "hey" she whispered leaning down to press a kiss on the shorter girl's cheek. Santana quickly turned around with a grin on her face "hi" "so..are you going to the carnival Cassie said it was going to be huge" "yea I know and yea I'm going" she said getting a few more thing out he locker "SANTANA LOPEZ." Brittany blurted out "um yes?" She asked with a confused face "would you like to go to the school carnival with me" she asked "like a date" Santana asked "yea. A date." The next thing Brittany new she was wrapped in a warm embrace "yes. Of course!" she squalled "really?" "yea. But Sue making me and Quinn do the kiss both my shift 6:00-8:00 he Quinn's 8:00- 10:00" she said sadly.

Brittany didn't like the idea of Santana kiss some guy even if it was for only 3 seconds but she really wanted that date with SANTANA LOPEZ "I don't care, I really like you so how about after. Besides at night is more romantic right? I mean Cassie said at midnight they would be fireworks so, after?" Santana grinned "after" she said nodding her head before she gave Brittany a hug and walked away.

**Brittany couldn't believe she has a date with SANTANA LOPEZ the girl she had a crush on since freshmen year. She had it all planed on midnight when the fireworks start she's going to asked SANTANA LOPEZ to be her GIRLFRIEND**

* * *

** ok so this is REALLY short sorry but next chapter will not I'm sure of that I hope u liked it PLEASE REVIEW **

**AND SORRY ABOUT BEING LATE UPDATING **

**REVIEW I NEED THEM! **


End file.
